Shades Of Gray
by ThoseWereTheDays
Summary: A chain of events that take place during Anakin Skywalker's turn to the dark side. Slight changes: ObiWan never left to find General Grievous, Padme isn't pregnant, etc. Just a few things here and there. Stories shouldn't be judged by summaries.
1. Prologue

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

PROLOGUE

_

* * *

_

Darth Vader. Was that his name? That didn't seem right. Darth…how could his name be that of a Sith Lord? He was a Jedi Knight. He was Anakin Skywalker – the 'Chosen One'. He was the one the prophecy spoke of…he would bring peace and balance…

He wasn't sure how long he had been there. Everything was a blur as his mind raced to comprehend what had taken place…

_No, he was not a Jedi. Not anymore. The Jedi had betrayed him after lying to him his entire life. They are why his mother is dead…they deserve to pay for their treachery._

His eyes suddenly focus on the lifeless body that rests before him.

_He couldn't have…he would never kill one of his Master's. Impossible. The Jedi Order had saved him from a life of slavery on Tatooine all those years ago – he owed them everything. He would never…_

He sees a dark figure moving beside him, but his eyes remain on the fallen Jedi and pay it no attention…

_He has no remorse. He doesn't regret striking him down – he only wishes he could have made him suffer as he has suffered. He got off easier than he should have. The rest of the Jedi will soon share his fate and perish at the hands of Vader. That name again…Vader._

Finally, he tears his gaze away from his former Master and studies the metallic object in his hand as if he is truly seeing it for the first time.

_Is he Darth Vader? He couldn't be. He hates the Sith…the black and red of Darth Maul's face still haunts him. But Jedi do not hate. If that is true, how can he really be a Jedi? He hates the Tusken Raiders for what they did…time has passed, but he has never forgotten. He hates Count Dooku. He is glad he was the one to kill him. He hates the Jedi…perhaps if he was allowed to go back to Tatooine sooner…_

His grasp on the object in his hand tightens at the thought.

_Yes, if they had permitted him to see her this all could have been avoided. They let her die. How can they expect to be forgiven?_

He feels overwhelming power course through him. It is unexplainable, but he has felt it before…

_He recalls this feeling -- it is all too familiar. He felt it before he slain Dooku, before he butchered the camp of murderers that took away the only family he ever had…it is the Force. It flows freely, like a current of pure energy, and gives him strength._

His eyes once again meet the still form of Master Windu and all thoughts of his newfound power vanishes.

_He killed him…Anakin Skywalker has defeated the mighty Mace Windu – the greatest Jedi, second only to Master Yoda himself. No…Vader killed him. But why? Are Skywalker and Vader one and the same? He refuses to believe it. He will soon wake up and this will all be over -- it is just some terrible nightmare. But Jedi don't have nightmares…do Sith Lords? There are too many questions._

He lets out a shaky breath and closes his eyes in an attempt to calm himself.

_What happened? He remembers Master Windu standing over Chancellor Palpatine. Or is it Darth Sidious now? He remembers lightning clashing with lightsaber._

His eyes suddenly fly open as the memories come flooding back to him…

_Yes, Palpatine was the Sith Lord they had been looking for. He had been behind the war all this time. He had been the one to discover his secret. He knew he had to stop Master Windu from killing Sidious or…Padme! He was her only hope._

He diverts his gaze to the floor in front of him as the realization at last sinks in.

_His visions…Padme dying. He couldn't let that happen. Without her he would be nothing. The Jedi tried to take away the last thing he had left! If Sidious had died at the hands of Mace Windu, he would have sealed Padme's fate and doomed her to her grave. But he is evil – he must be stopped at all costs. No…the Jedi are evil…_

He finally casts one last glance at his dead mentor before slowly rising to his feet.

_They have betrayed me._

Anakin Skywalker would have appeared a stranger to his closest of friends. His usual icy-blue eyes were now replaced by a sickening orange-yellow, almost glowing in the dimly lit room. He turns to face a figure shrouded in darkness when it rests its white hand upon his shoulder.

"Lord Vader," the cloaked man moves to his side as he holds his hand out to him. "I have been saving this for you."

Vader looks down at the hilt of the lightsaber Darth Sidious offers him. He peers into the hood of the dark lord's cloak for a long moment before returning his attention to the weapon.

"You are fulfilling your destiny."

* * *


	2. Ch 1: Fall Of A Hero

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CH. 1

"**FALL OF A HERO"**

* * *

A silent tear ran down the Jedi's cheek. He had hoped with all his heart that Yoda was wrong, but now he knew for sure…his padawan had been consumed by the dark side. There was no denying it. He knelt beside the corpse of one of the finest Jedi Master's the Order had ever known. Mace Windu had been murdered by Obi-Wan's own apprentice – the so-called 'Chosen One'. How they had been wrong about him…

"Did you find anything?" he heard her enter the room just as he discretely slipped the weapon into his robes and stood up. "Obi-Wan?"

The first thing Padme Amidala saw when she entered the room was the body of one of the most notorious Jedi's in the galaxy sprawled out on the floor. She raised her hand to her mouth and gasped in shock at the horrifying sight.

"Master Windu!" was all she managed to get out.

"We must get back to the others," Obi-Wan replied. "Yoda is expecting us."

"What about Anakin?" Padme questioned, barely managing to tear her gaze away from the fallen Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan called on the Force to retrieve Mace's lightsaber from the floor and clipped it to his belt as he moved past her to leave. "Anakin will be fine."

Padme watched Obi-Wan brush past her and step out of the room. Something in his uneasy manner led her to believe something other than his former Master's death was bothering him. He was of course distressed over his passing and their current situation, but there was something else…she just knew it. However, for now she would let it go. _It would be best to give Obi-Wan some space and time to grieve,_ she thought to herself. _He has lost a lot of friends these past few hours. Perhaps it is finally taking its toll on him…_

Padme hastily followed him out of the room without pressing the matter of Anakin's search any further. She knew the remaining Jedi were doing their best to find him and her nagging wasn't going to help. She desperately hoped he would be alright and they would find him soon…she didn't know what she would do if anything were to happen to him. The image of Mace Windu was still fresh in her mind and she couldn't help but fear for the worst.

* * *

He marched up the steps he had been up and down more times than he could count – his identity concealed by the hooded cloak he wore. Only this time there was a difference…this time a group of clone soldiers marched up them behind him. Using the Force to push open the doors once he reached them, he stepped into the Jedi Temple and led the soldiers inside. 

After making his way further into the massive building he stopped dead in his tracks. The clones accompanying him immediately followed suit and silently waited for him to give his orders. He remained where he was for a long time and glanced around the area before abruptly turning around and heading back towards the doors.

"They're all gone", he said in an irritated tone. "They already evacuated everybody. Follow me, we will find them."

The clone soldiers obediently followed the dark figure back out into the cool night air.

* * *

A crude smile tugged at the corner of Darth Sidious' mouth as his new apprentice updated him on his progress. 

"There were none?" he asked.

"I reached out in the Force," the Sith responded, his face still hidden beneath his hood. "They have already moved the survivors."

"Very well," Sidious replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Nevermind the Jedi, their time will come to pass. I have more important business for you…"

"Whatever you ask of me, my Master."

Sidious' smile curved upward even more. "Tell me, Lord Vader…have you ever heard of a planet called Mustafar?"

* * *

The dark side clouded everything. Yoda was having trouble maintaining focus during his meditation. He had felt a great tremor in the Force quite some time ago and feared it was due to the death of yet another Jedi. As he felt Obi-Wan Kenobi's presence getting closer, and the dread and sorrow he carried within him, he knew his assumptions were correct. He could also feel Senator Amidala's despair and concerns and knew she was with him. 

He opened his eyes when the two of them entered the room. "Returned safely, you have."

"Yes, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan greeted the small Jedi Master with a respectful nod. "But I'm afraid I have some terrible news."

"A disturbance in the Force, I felt," Yoda replied sadly. "Fallen, another Jedi has."

Obi-Wan's frown deepened. Yes, another Jedi had lost his life this day. During the Clone Wars countless members of the Order had died, but these passed few hours they had suffered far more losses than ever before. Never in history had so many perished in such a short period of time. All over the galaxy Order 66 was being carried out, having been given by Chancellor Palpatine, now known to be none other than the evil Sith Lord; Darth Sidious himself.

Order 66.

What a monstrous thing it was. The execution of such an act was unheard of. The Jedi had suddenly been declared enemies of the Republic and were falling victim to the sinister plans of Sidious – his plot to rule over the galaxy as its emperor quickly falling into place. Soon there would be no stopping him, Obi-Wan knew this. The Jedi Order was close to being completely eradicated, the purge nearly making the age-old foundation of the Order a thing of the past. They were almost extinct. They had been denounced by those they swore to protect and were now labeled among common criminals. It was a sad day indeed…

"Master Windu is now one with the Force," Obi-Wan said as he took the unmistakable lightsaber that once belonged to the great Mace Windu from his belt. Without another word, he delicately set the graceful weapon before Yoda with a solemn expression.

Yoda's face fell at the sight of it. "Tragic, Master Windu's passing is. Honored, his memory will be."

"That's not all, Master."

"Hmm?" the older Jedi's brow furrowed, the look on his face urging Obi-Wan to continue. "More, you have to tell me?"

"Yes…" Obi-Wan didn't quite know how to proceed, especially with Padme in the room. He turned to her with a reassuring smile. "Senator Amidala, would you mind excusing me and Master Yoda for a moment?"

Padme's hands instantly went to her hips as she protested. "Do not feel the need to shield me from anything taking place during this crisis, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I assure you it is not necessary."

Before Obi-Wan could even open his mouth to voice his own opinion, Yoda spoke up and got the attention of both of them. "Many troubling things, these dark days have brought forth. Not our place, is it, to decide what the good Senator should and should not be told. We all must learn what has happened."

Obi-Wan hesitated, but after a short pause he finally reached into his robes and pulled out another lightsaber. This one was easily identified as well – though the hilt of it was now singed and blackened. Understanding washed over Yoda's withered face as he looked the object over.

"I found this beside Master Windu," Obi-Wan explained. "It is the lightsaber that was used against him. It was just as you had feared…"

"An unfortunate turn of events, this is," Yoda replied.

Padme curiously looked down at the damaged weapon. _What were they talking about?_ "I don't understand…what does that mean?"

Obi-Wan let out a labored sigh before answering. "It means a Jedi has turned."

"An agent of the dark side, its owner has become," Yoda continued. "To a member of the Jedi Order, it belongs. To one of our own…"

Padme looked between the two Jedi with a mixture of shock and disbelief. _Who could do such a despicable thing?_ she thought to herself. _Who would be capable of something so horrendous?_

A long silence ensued between the three of them until she finally spoke up again and broke the silence.

"Who?"

"I felt the fear and pain, followed by rage and hate," Yoda said with sorrowful eyes. He let out a heavy breath and slowly closed his tired eyelids, allowing the Force to surround him and soothe his body and mind – something he often did to help relieve himself of the strain and wariness he felt during these trying times. "The 'Chosen One'. Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, this is…"

* * *


	3. Ch 2: Rise Of A Tyrant

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CH. 2

"**RISE OF A TYRANT"**

* * *

"No!"

Purple met with blue as the two Jedi's lightsabers collided. The older of the two stared at the young man before him with disbelief on his face.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Mace Windu asked in amazement.

"You can't kill him," Anakin Skywalker retorted, pushing his Master back away from the cowering form on the ground at his feet. "He must stand trial."

"He is a Sith!" Mace exclaimed. "He is too dangerous to be left alive! He is responsible for the deaths of millions and will continue to murder innocent people until he is stopped!"

"Jedi don't kill in cold blood," Anakin replied. _How can I stand here and say this?_ he thought to himself. _I killed Count Dooku when he was helpless and defeated. How can I be such a hypocrite? But this is different…Padme's future is at stake._

"Stand down, young Skywalker." Mace ordered, still standing in a defensive position – ready to protect himself against any attack that might come his way. "There is much you don't understand. There are things going on here that must be put to an end!"

Anakin cautiously watched the traitor in front of him. _How could he break the code so easily? Does it mean nothing to him?_

"We will turn him in," Anakin replied, his determination not wavering in the least bit from the excruciating pressure he was under.

"And what if he were to escape?" Mace questioned as he stared daggers at the young Jedi. "The reign of the Sith can end now! They have plagued the galaxy for long enough. This evil must be abolished once and for all!"

"I need him alive!"

Mace Windu was taken aback by the rage in which Anakin spat his last statement. _Need?_ he thought to himself. _What could he possibly need with this beast?_

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You wouldn't understand," was Anakin's simple reply. _What does he know of love?_ he thought. _The Jedi are supposed to have unconditional love and compassion for all things, but I am forbid to even be with the one I truly love. Padme. If they knew of our marriage I would be expelled from the Order. They deny me the only thing that brings me happiness…_

"Think this through, Anakin," Mace pleaded, slightly relaxing his stance, but still remaining firm. "Your anger clouds your mind. This is the only way."

"No!" Anakin shouted in a fit of rage. "I will not let you take her from me!"

Mace was startled by his sudden outburst and puzzled by what he had said, but he had no time to say anything in return as Anakin lunged forward.

Mace easily parried the advance and blocked the next swipe of Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin continued to charge forward, thrusting his weapon towards Mace with forceful blows. However, the fury surfacing in him left his mind racing and his ability to calculate his attacks were dampened. Numerous attempts to strike his Master were blocked, one after another, and he was unable to penetrate Mace Windu's perfected technique.

"Stop this, Anakin!" Mace exclaimed between blows. "It doesn't have to be this way!"

Anakin's ears were deaf to his words. Without missing a beat, he proceeded to press his attack against the skilled Jedi Master. They were both unaware of the menacing grin that the man in the corner now had plastered on his gruesome face…

"Skywalker!" Mace finally managed to create some distance between Anakin and himself, panting as he struggled to catch his breath. "Do you not realize what you are doing? Anger leads to the dark side!"

"So be it!" Anakin growled, leaping through the air, only to be stopped again by Mace's purple lightsaber.

Anakin swung with greater speed and force than the older Jedi had ever realized he possessed, but he managed to hold him off and deflect his powerful blows. Then he slipped…it gave Anakin the opportunity he needed and with a swift swipe of his glowing blade he sliced through the front of Mace's tunic and cut into his midsection.

Mace let out a cry of pain and stumbled back, grasping his torso as he did his best to recompose himself. The wound wasn't too deep, he could tell after a quick inspection, but blinding pain coursed through his body. Any lightsaber burn was a bad one.

"You are letting your rage consume you," Mace warned. "It will only lead you down a path of darkness from which you can never return. Are you sure that is the path you wish to choose?"

The bitterness in Anakin's next remark stung his old Master. "You Jedi are all fools!"

There was no hesitation as Anakin sprung forward and lightsabers clashed yet again. The duel only lasted another minute, Mace's injury significantly slowing down his reflexes and giving Anakin the upper hand. With one final swipe, his lightsaber was knocked out of his grip and sent flying across the room. The blade of Anakin's lightsaber was at the Jedi Master's throat before he had time to react.

"You are making a grave mistake," Mace said with an extraordinary calmness to his voice. "You know this is wrong. You have the power to set things right, Anakin. The decision is yours."

"I'm done listening to your lies," Anakin spat in disgust.

"Who is really lying to you?" Mace asked. "Is it really the Jedi or is it someone else? Look around, Anakin…you are becoming a pawn in a Sith Lord's plot to take control of the Republic. You have been tricked into doing exactly what he wanted you to do!"

Anakin tightly closed his eyes as he fought with his own mind. "No! You are the one who is trying to trick me!"

"Search your feelings. You know that I speak the truth."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Believe what you wish, young Skywalker. Just remember what I said…the decision is yours."

**_Darth Vader_** remembered the last words of Mace Windu. _"The decision is yours."_

The words ran through his mind as he made his way across the long landing platform. He peered through the ash floating through the air and silently cursed to himself. Mustafar was not his kind of place. He would much rather be back in Coruscant…back with Padme.

"Welcome to – "

With a careless flick of Vader's wrist, the droid that was no doubt sent to greet him at his ship was sent sailing through the air and over the edge of the platform. It appeared as if his hosts did not realize his visit wasn't a friendly one. His arrival on their planet would be their undoing.

His heavy footsteps clattered against the silver ground beneath him as he approached the entrance leading into the building.

After pushing the button to open the doors several times and getting no result, Vader pulled his lightsaber from his cloak and ignited it. _It seems they are ready for me after all,_ he thought. _They are only delaying the inevitable._

He stopped himself just as he prepared to plunge the glowing blade into the door. That was when he noticed it…the blade was red. He held the weapon of a Sith Lord in his hands.

He studied the lightsaber Sidious had given him with great interest. _Has it really come to this?_ he asked himself. _Am I really a Sith? I am not evil, the Sith are. No…the Jedi are the ones who are really evil. They have manipulated me and tricked me into believing all their lies. Yes, I have embraced the dark side…_

After a long moment of contemplation, Darth Vader finally turned his attention back to the doors in front of him. _But is the dark side not a part of the Force? I was taught to believe it was evil, but the Force is not evil. Evil…so many things could be misinterpreted as evil._ Without any further thought he stabbed the crimson blade of his lightsaber into the center of the doors. _The Jedi are blind. If only they would open their eyes and see how much more the Force has to offer…_

In a matter of seconds the doors fell to the ground in a heap of melted metal. Extinguishing his lightsaber, he crouched low enough to pass through the large hole burnt through them and stepped inside. He was met by a room full of frightened eyes and glanced around at the useless occupants of the building.

"I have come to deliver a message," he glared at them as his lightsaber suddenly burst back to life. "Darth Sidious is no longer in need of your services."

* * *

Obi-Wan reached into his robes and pulled out a battle-worn lightsaber. Understanding immediately washed over Yoda's withered face as he looked the object over. 

"I found this beside Master Windu," Obi-Wan explained. "It is the lightsaber that was used against him. It was just as you had feared…"

"An unfortunate turn of events, this is," Yoda replied.

Padme curiously looked down at the damaged weapon. _What were they talking about?_ "I don't understand…what does that mean?"

Obi-Wan let out a labored sigh before answering. "It means a Jedi has turned."

"An agent of the dark side, its owner has become," Yoda continued. "To a member of the Jedi Order, it belongs. To one of our own…"

Padme looked between the two Jedi in disbelief. _Who could do such a despicable thing?_ she thought to herself. _Who would be capable of something so horrendous?_

A long silence ensued between the three of them until she finally spoke up again and broke the silence.

"Who?"

"I felt the fear and pain, followed by rage and hate," Yoda said with sorrowful eyes. "The 'Chosen One'. Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, this is."

"What!" Padme's eyes widened in shock.

Obi-Wan downcast his own eyes as he confirmed it. "It is true, Senator. I wish it weren't, but Anakin has fallen."

"No! It can't be!" Padme shook her head in denial, tightly closing her eyes in a futile attempt to block out the terrible things they were saying about the man she loved. "You are wrong! It is a mistake -- he would never…"

_This is ridiculous,_ she thought to herself. _They don't know what they're saying! Anakin is fine, they will see._

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan did his best to comfort her. He knew she and Anakin had always shared a special bond and this news had to be devastating to her.

Unshed tears glistened in the former Queen's eyes as she looked up at Obi-Wan, wearing an expression of grim determination. "You're wrong about him…I'll prove it."

"Senator, I – "

"You are supposed to be his friend," Padme interrupted Obi-Wan before he could even finish his sentence. "You are supposed to stand by him, not accuse him of betraying the Jedi Order!"

"He was my padawan," Obi-Wan replied, a deep sadness evident in his features. "I raised him and I love him dearly. I always will, but the Anakin we knew is no more."

Padme wrapped her arms around herself while the sobs she had somehow managed to contain up to this point suddenly escaped her trembling lips. Her life was crumbling all around her._ I just need to see him, to talk to him…_

Obi-Wan quickly made his way over to her side as she dropped to her knees, resting his hand on her shaking shoulder.

"This can't be happening," Padme spoke more to herself than the two Jedi. "He would never do this…not to me, not to you."

Obi-Wan glanced over at Yoda with a look of desperation before turning back to the shattered Senator. "We were all his friends, Padme."

"No," Padme's face was blank as she stared off into space, clearly lost in her own thoughts. "He is my husband."

Obi-Wan couldn't recall the last time he had seen Master Yoda as surprised as he was at that moment. His expression matched that of Obi-Wan's own shock…

* * *


	4. Ch 3: Crossroads

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CH. 3

**"CROSSROADS"**

* * *

Obi-Wan thought deeply about the newest revelations. Anakin and Padme had been married for quite some time now – keeping it a secret from all of those around them._ How could we not see it?_ he pondered over the current situation. _How could they have concealed the truth from everybody for so long? I was around Anakin every day and I had no idea…_

"Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan turned to the sound of a youthful voice. "Yes?"

"Master Yoda would like to speak with you," the Jedi padawan informed him.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied. "I will be there in just a moment."

The young padawan respectfully inclined his head before turning to leave. Obi-Wan guessed he was only a few years younger than Anakin and couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not knowing this particular padawan's name as he watched him walk away. Truthfully, he had come across several Jedi padawan's and Knight's alike that he hadn't recognized immediately. Many of them he had not been acquainted with in quite some time and others he had never even met until now.

The remaining Jedi had gathered in this place, a safe haven from the threat of the thousands of soldiers that awaited them elsewhere. The disaster they found themselves in the middle of brought them together from all over the galaxy. It hurt Obi-Wan deeply to see how few of them actually survived Order 66. There were too few of them left alive after the wake of the attacks.

Clearing his mind, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and exhaled before starting for Yoda's chambers. He knew whatever he wanted to talk about it would not be pleasant. It seemed good news was rare these days.

When he arrived he found Yoda in the middle of meditation. Staying quiet, as not to disturb his concentration, Obi-Wan took a seat beside the older Jedi and crossed his legs. Yoda's eyes slowly opened after a short wait and he looked over at Obi-Wan with overwhelming sadness.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, obviously curious to hear what was troubling his Master. He could feel his emotions radiating from him through the Force.

"Hatred, I sense from young Skywalker," Yoda replied. "Suffering…pain. Something terrible, he has done."

Obi-Wan intently studied Yoda's face. Whatever he felt through the Force, it had clearly upset him a great deal. "What has happened?"

"Death," was Yoda's simple answer.

Obi-Wan creased his forehead as he thought over his words. _Death?_ he thought to himself. _Oh, Anakin, what have you done now?_

* * *

Darth Vader strode down the landing platform towards his ship. He glanced down at the fresh blood that stained the sleeve of his tunic and grimaced. He recalled it being splattered on him as a result of using the Force to slam one of his victims into a wall he was standing near. _They got no more than they deserved,_ he scowled. _I would have been wise to stick with my lightsaber and avoid dirtying my robes._

Once he reached his ship he climbed into the cockpit and proceeded to contact his new Master.

"Aah, Lord Vader," Sidious greeted him with a callous smile. "I have been expecting a call from you. I trust everything went according to plan?"

"Yes, Master." Vader answered. "They have been dealt with and properly disposed of, just as you wished."

"Good, good…" the man formerly known as Chancellor Palpatine quietly sat to reflect on his accomplishments. Soon his empire would be in place and he would finally rule the galaxy. He bared his teeth as the next sentence left his grinning lips. "I have another task for you, my apprentice. Return to the Jedi Temple as soon as you can."

"The Temple?" Vader raised a puzzled eyebrow. "But all the Jedi have already fled."

"Oh, this does not involve our hunt for those traitors," Sidious replied. "You will return to Coruscant and destroy all that remains of the Jedi ways. Soon they will be nothing more than a faint memory. Troopers have been sent to assist you -- leave nothing standing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," Darth Vader bowed his head as the transmission ended.

Without hesitation he set course to Coruscant.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped out of Yoda's chambers and glanced around the area. It was rather cramped for how many people they had crowded together there, but they would all have to make due with what little space they had available. 

He searched the crowd until he found who he was looking for…Senator Amidala.

She sat apart from the others , staring off into space as she appeared to be lost deep in her own thoughts. The redness around her eyes gave away the fact that she had been crying recently. _Can you blame her? _he asked himself. _I knew that she and Anakin cared for each other, but not to this extent. They didn't just love each other – they were in love. Now she must cope with losing the one she loved…I do not envy her that._

Obi-Wan reluctantly moved closer to Padme and stopped a few feet away from her. She didn't seem to notice his presence so he politely cleared his throat to make himself known and she started as she turned to face him. At first she looked startled, but her expression quickly changed to one of contempt.

_She is still angry with me,_ Obi-Wan told himself. _She has yet to come to terms with what has happened. She just needs time to accept it…_

"Milady," Obi-Wan was the first to speak.

"What do you want?" she asked, turning her gaze away from him.

"May I?" Obi-Wan reached his hand out and gestured towards the vacant seat beside her. She looked back over at him as he sat down beside her. "I would like to talk to you…about Anakin."

"Why do you have to torment me?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "It was never my intention to torment you, Senator."

"Well, you sure do a good job of it anyway."

A long silence ensued while Obi-Wan struggled to find the right thing to say. He failed to think of anything and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"I don't want your pity," Padme snapped.

Obi-Wan sat without saying another word for a long moment before speaking again.

"I am going to look for him," he finally said. _She will never speak to me again after thi_s… "I thought I should tell you. He is only growing stronger – he must be stopped before he can hurt anybody else."

"You mean you're going to kill him!" Padme didn't really state it as a question, but more like she couldn't believe what she had just heard. _How can he even consider going after Ani?_ she thought. _There's no way I'm just going to let him go and hunt him down!_

"There is no other way," Obi-Wan replied, his sorrow evident on his face. "I'm sorry, I have to do this. He is dangerous."

"Have you really become so heartless, Obi-Wan? I will never forgive you if you hurt him!"

Padme quickly rose to her feet and stormed away from a speechless Obi-Wan Kenobi. She angrily disappeared from his sight and left him sitting alone. When he looked over he spotted Yoda watching him from the distance, obviously having caught their exchange. _Fantastic,_ he thought sarcastically. _I'm going to lose my mind before all of this is said and done with…_

* * *

He stared at the empty chairs in the room from beneath the hood of his cloak. This place had once been where all the Jedi Master's would gather together to discuss 'official Jedi business'. Those days were over. Today this place would be left in ruins and turned to rubble. 

His eyes scanned the floor he stood on and he remembered all the times he had stood in this very place with his old Master. He was always being blamed or reprimanded for something he had done wrong, but today he was the one in control. He was more powerful than any of them could have ever imagined. They could only dream of the power he now possessed – thanks to the dark side.

After one last survey of the room, Darth Vader turned to the group of clone soldiers that stood behind him.

"What are your orders, sir?" the commanding officer questioned.

Vader regarded the soldiers for a moment before brushing past them to leave the room. They all stood at attention as he approached and those in the way quickly moved aside to let him pass.

He gave his instructions as he vanished down the long hallway. "Tear it to the ground."

* * *


	5. Ch 4: Jedi & Sith

_

* * *

Thank you to those who have left feedback. Reviews are always appreciated.__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CH. 4

**"JEDI AND SITH"**

* * *

A thick cloud of smoke loomed over the city of Coruscant. The stars could not be seen through the blackness that hung in the air and blanketed the sky. On the ground below the old Jedi Temple, a cloaked figure watched as the giant building burned. Pieces of debris littered the ground around him and chunks of cement fell from high above, breaking apart on impact, but he did not flinch when they landed near him.

He stared up at the very place he grew up in after leaving Tatooine -- the place all Jedi held sacred. As he watched its destruction he knew there was truly no turning back now.

He was thankful for the hood he wore over his head, concealing his face from those around him. It would not do to allow anybody to see the tears running down the face of a Sith Lord. He tried to convince himself that they were only a result of the dust and smoke in the air, but he knew the real reason…

Anakin Skywalker -- recently given the name Darth Vader -- remained where he was while he watched dozens of clone troopers scurry about the area. This was indeed the end of the Jedi. The home and refuge they had established thousands of years ago was gone. Their ideals were no more. They would be exterminated by the new Empire, completely wiped out. He knew that he would track down many of them personally and those he found would die by his own blade._ I will see to it that justice is served,_ he told himself.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a tremor he felt in the Force. He could feel somebody nearby. He could feel a presence he was all too familiar with…a man he had come to despise.

Calling out to the soldier closest to him, Vader hurriedly began to walk away from the scene before him. "Stay here and finish, I will be back shortly."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Darth Vader stood in the lift and impatiently waited as it carried him up towards the top of the building. _He is here,_ he thought to himself. _I am sure of it. I would know that signature in the Force anywhere. It is only fitting that he sees his precious home fall to ashes before his end._

The top of the building drew closer and he could feel the power radiating from his body, running through his veins. His anger gave him strength he had never felt before. The dark side was a gift and he intended to embrace that gift.

The doors finally slid open and he found himself walking out onto the roof of the tall building. His eyes searched the rooftop he stood atop as he moved closer to the edge of it. Then he saw him…

He stood there, watching the Jedi Temple burn with a mixture of horror and disbelief plastered on his face. His eyes shone with the tears that stained his cheeks. Vader did not pity him – his own tears had already dried. After observing his former Master for a moment longer he spoke up.

"Hello, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't appear to be surprised in the least bit by the sound of his voice and kept his eyes focused on the Temple. "Anakin, what have you done?"

"I have done what was necessary," Vader answered. "The Jedi are a disease that must be purged from the rest of the galaxy."

Obi-Wan quickly turned to Anakin with sorrowful eyes. "A disease? Anakin, you are a Jedi!"

"Not anymore."

"Why?" Obi-Wan questioned. "What would make you turn your back on us like this? Why have you – "

Anakin cut him off as he glared at the older Jedi Knight. "The Jedi turned their backs on me the day I arrived on Coruscant!"

"That isn't true!" Obi-Wan retorted, taking a step towards his young padawan. "We have given you a home with us – a new life away from slavery! We have taken you into our home and accepted you as one of our own! And what is our repayment?"

Obi-Wan extended his hand and gestured towards the burning Temple. "This!"

"You only brought me back to use me," was Vader's venomous reply. "Qui-Gon knew I would become powerful, but he had no idea just how powerful! The Jedi wanted me as their weapon, not as a member of the Order!"

"You are betraying everything you stood for, Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Not only the Order, but yourself as well!"

"I didn't understand before," Vader said, a menacing smirk appearing on his face. "The dark side is not something to be feared. It is something to appreciate!"

"And what about Padme?" Obi-Wan asked.

The smile immediately left Vader's face and was replaced with a look of shock, followed by one of pure hatred. "What do you care?"

"We know about your marriage," Obi-Wan answered, skeptically watching his former apprentice and studying his reaction. "She wants you back, Anakin."

"I have never left her," Vader spat. "I would never leave her! I am doing all of this for her!"

"For her!" Obi-Wan shouted, reaching back out to indicate the Temple once more, now completely engulfed by smoke and flames. "You think this is what she wants? No, Anakin, she only wants you. She wants the man she loves back! The man that cared for others and had a kind heart! The Anakin Skywalker we all knew!"

"You will hold your tongue if you know what is good for you," Vader threatened.

"Or what, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "You will kill me just as you killed Master Windu?"

"I wasn't the one who killed that traitor," Vader yanked his lightsaber from his belt and instinctively ignited it. "I have not yet had the pleasure to kill a Jedi myself…until now."

Obi-Wan calmly took his own lightsaber from his belt and slowly ignited it. "I don't want to fight you, Anakin."

"The choice isn't yours, Master."

The hatred in Vader's voice as he said _'Master'_ sent a shiver down Obi-Wan's spine.

Without another word, Vader flipped through the air and slammed his crimson blade against Obi-Wan's. They pressed closer together, each of them trying to over power the other, and their faces were now only inches apart. Vader glared at Obi-Wan as he studied the blade that was being used against him.

"I see you have adopted the lightsaber of a Sith," he said, using every ounce of his strength to hold off Anakin's blade. "You constructed that rather quickly."

"I consider it a gift from a friend," Vader replied.

They finally broke their stalemate and took several steps away from eachother, creating some space between them. Vader didn't waste much time before dashing forward and pushing Obi-Wan back with repeated blows of his lightsaber. Obi-Wan managed to deflect the advances, but was forced back to the edge of the roof. He planted his foot off the ledge behind him and jumped into the air – Vader's blade grazing his boot and singing it as he passed over him.

He landed in a defensive position and awaited Anakin's next move. _This is not going well,_ he thought. _If only I could talk some sense into him. Yoda could be wrong…maybe it is possible for somebody to return once they have been consumed by the dark side._

"Anakin, please stop this!" Obi-Wan pleaded.

Vader let out an angry growl and leapt forward, his blade missing Obi-Wan's head by mere inches. Obi-Wan continued to block his attacks and Vader continued to press them.

"It isn't too late," Obi-Wan said between Vader's forceful strikes. "Anakin, you can come back to the light! You can still make things right!"

"No more talking, Kenobi!" Vader roared as he attempted to stab Obi-Wan through his torso, but narrowly missed his target.

Obi-Wan fought for breath while he tried to regain his bearings – the last attack against him leaving him slightly winded. _I barely avoided getting impaled on that one,_ he told himself. _This can't go on forever. Sooner or later I am going to tire and he is going to overpower me._

"I want to help you! You are my brother, Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried, hoping to be able to reason with the furious man that was bent on his demise. "I don't want to fight you! You are still my friend – we can work through everything that has happened!"

"It is too late for that," Vader sneered, moving forward to strike again.

Obi-Wan met the swipe that was meant for his throat with his lightsaber and stopped it before it could reach him. Pushing Vader's glowing blade away from his neck, he caught him off guard and took the opportunity to take the offensive.

Darth Vader's lightsaber dropped to the ground, along with his severed hand. He stumbled back and grabbed the stump where his prosthetic had been. Luckily, Obi-Wan had sliced off his artificial limb and he felt no pain.

He cradled his arm and stumbled back another step as he glared at the Jedi.

"I'm sorry, Anakin, I – "

With a wave of his hand, he sent Obi-Wan flying back with the Force. The push sent his former Master over the edge of the roof.

Vader stood where he was for a moment before glancing down at his lightsaber. Using the Force, he called it to his remaining hand and hooked it to his belt. He steadily made his way over to the edge of the roof and peered down at the ledge protruding from the side of the building a few feet down. Obi-Wan frantically held onto it and hung high above the city streets that awaited him below.

"You were a fool to come here," Vader said as he watched him dangle. He could see that Obi-Wan was obviously struggling to keep a hold on the ledge and would soon plummet to his certain death. For an instant he felt the urge to reach out and pull him up to safety, but it passed just as quickly as it had come. "The Jedi are over, Obi-Wan. If we ever meet again I will be less merciful than I have been this night."

With that, Vader spun on his heels and started for the doors to the lift.

Obi-Wan could hear the hiss of the doors closing after Anakin's retreating footsteps stopped. He was alone. Anakin had left him to die.

Calling on the Force to aid him, Obi-Wan pulled himself up onto the ledge and let out an exasperated sigh as he allowed the muscles in his arms to recover from the strain they had been under. _I have to go after him, _he thought. _I can't let him get away…not now._

He crouched low and used the Force yet again, jumping back up onto the surface of the roof. He dashed towards the lift and pressed the button to go down in hopes that he wasn't too late to catch up to Anakin…too late to save him.

The second the doors opened, Obi-Wan moved inside and started for the bottom floor of the tall building. On his way down several thoughts passed through his mind. _What if I am forced to kill him? _he asked himself. _Can I really do that? Can I really murder Anakin? It isn't murder…he will wipe out what few of the Jedi there are left. He is no longer the Anakin I knew – the Anakin I raised all these years. He is a Sith._

He pulled himself from his inner turmoil as the doors to the lift slid open to reveal his padawan standing with his back to him.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out.

Then his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Padme?"

* * *


	6. Ch 5: Master & Apprentice

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CH. 5

"**MASTER AND APPRENTICE"**

* * *

Senator Amidala couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Jedi Temple was burning. The fowl stench of the fire filled her nose while the dark smoke from the towering structure lingered in the air around her, stinging her eyes. _How can this be? Who is responsible for this horrible crime? _she asked herself. _I hope Anakin isn't there. I hope he's safe._

The former Queen of Naboo hesitantly resumed walking towards the building across the street from where she stood. It was where Obi-Wan had gone. Honestly, she was amazed she had managed to trail a skilled Jedi Knight this far without being detected. She could only assume he was so distracted and preoccupied that he was paying little attention to his surroundings and didn't notice her presence. She figured under different circumstances she probably would have been discovered much sooner, but she was thankful that she hadn't been found out yet during this particular venture.

Looking off in the distance at the Temple one last time, Padme stepped through the doors and entered the building. She wasn't sure what this place was -- a business of some sort she guessed. She had no clue what Obi-Wan would be doing here. Well, he can't very well go to the Temple right now.  
She felt a great deal of despair at the thought of the Jedi Order being erased. She didn't always agree with their beliefs and philosophies on life, but they were good people. They were keepers of peace. She only wished there were more people like them in the galaxy…more people like her Ani. 

The last conversation she had shared with Obi-Wan prior to their trip to Coruscant crept into her mind. Obi-Wan had told her he was going after Anakin to stop him. She couldn't believe he had lost faith in her husband so easily. After all they had been through together he should trust him more. She refused to believe the stories he had told her and it hurt her to her very core to hear the man that was like a father to Anakin say such aweful things about him.

Just then the hiss of doors opening caught her attention.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him step out of the lift. It was him! The man she loved unconditionally and would continue to love until the day she died…but there was something different about him. His face was full of anger as he stormed towards her. His eyes were cast down at the floor and he was almost to her when he finally looked up.

His expression immediately softened when he saw her. "Padme?"

"Anakin!" she couldn't help it. She ran forward, flung herself into his arms and held him tightly against her, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "Anakin, I was so worried about you!"

"Padme, what are you doing here?" he asked as he returned the hug.

Anakin Skywalker felt a wonderful sensation when he held Padme in his arms. His rage suddenly dissipated and her warmth soothed him, calming his nerves and bringing him a kind of serenity he had not felt in a long time.

"I followed Obi-Wan," she answered. "I had to see you!"

Anakin abruptly broke their embrace, startling his wife as he held her shoulder at arms length. "Obi-Wan?"

It was at this time that she realized his hand was missing. "Ani, your hand!"

"I'm fine, Padme. It's just my cybernetic replacement."

Anakin gently moved his remaining hand under Padme's chin and lifted her face to meet his – taking her gaze away from his injured arm.

"He's looking for you," she whispered in a trembling voice. "What's going on, Ani, they are saying things about you! They told me you are doing terrible things and…"

She trailed off as tears freely streamed down her cheeks. "Tell me it isn't true! Tell me and I'll believe you!"

"Padme, you have to understand what has happened," Anakin said, taking her hand in his own and tenderly caressing the top of it with his thumb. "A lot has changed since the last time I saw you."

"I don't understand."

"The Jedi have betrayed me," he explained as he stared deep into her chocolate eyes. "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me. I am helping Chancellor Palpatine restore balance to the systems and eliminate those that are causing all the turbulence within the Republic. There has been enough bloodshed, Padme, I'm going to stop it."

"What?" Padme gasped. "What are you talking about? Obi-Wan is our friend, he would never do that to us!"

"He's trying to trick you," Anakin replied. "The entire Order has been manipulating the Republic for generations. Their reign has to end to ensure the future is free of greed and oppression."

"No! You are talking about killing thousands of people," she exclaimed, recoiling in fear and disbelief. "Palpatine has created an empire! How can there be balance under a dictatorship?"

Anakin moved forward to touch her. His face fell when she took a step back to keep a distance between them. "You're afraid of me."

"I just want you to come back with me," Padme pleaded. "We can leave everything behind! I just want to be with you – nothing else matters…"

"I have to – "

Anakin was interrupted as Padme quickly moved forward and took his hand in both of hers. "You don't have to do anything, Ani. You can't justify killing thousands of people."

"You sound just like them," he growled, pulling his hand away from her grasp. "Don't you turn against me too."

"Anakin!"

They both turned when they heard a voice call out from behind them. A stunned Obi-Wan Kenobi stood just outside the same lift Anakin had been on. "Padme?"

"Leave us alone!" Anakin shouted.

"Padme, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked, skeptically watching his old apprentice.

"Of course I am, Obi-Wan," was Padme's sharp response. "Please go!"

Obi-Wan slowly began moving towards the couple. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Senator."

Vader glared at his former Master as he cautiously approached them. _I should have finished him off when I had the chance,_ he told himself. _He has always caused problems for me. Now he is trying to steal Padme from me!_

Using the Force to call his lightsaber to his hand, Darth Vader's weapon was ignited the second it reached his awaiting palm.

"What are you doing?" Padme was clearly taken aback by his threatening movement.

Obi-Wan stood in a defensive position, suddenly fully aware that he had lost his own lightsaber when he was hurled over the edge of the building during his previous encounter with Anakin. "Stay back, Padme."

"She has nothing to fear from me," Vader remarked. "You are the one who should be afraid."

"Stop this!" Padme cried out.

Her outburst grabbed Vader's attention and he turned around to face her. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to use the Force to strike against him and knocked him back towards a wall.

Padme watched in horror as he hit the wall and smashed through it. "Anakin!"

She started to run to the hole he had made in the cement, but was stopped by a strong hand that wrapped around her wrist.

"Come on, we have to go," Obi-Wan said as he pulled her after him.

"Let me go, Obi-Wan!" Padme defiantly ordered, resisting his hold on her. "I can't just leave him alone like this!"

Obi-Wan literally had to drag her through the doors and out to the street. "There is no time to argue!"

Vader began to stir and let out a painful groan. He opened his eyes and it took a moment for them to focus – his blurred vision accompanied by a throbbing headache. _What happened? _he asked himself. _Where am I? What's going on?_

He was disoriented as he pushed himself up from the ground with his one hand and climbed to his feet, dust and small pieces of cement falling from his hair and cloak in the process. Then he remembered…

Obi-Wan.

He stared at the gaping hole he had created in the wall and his blood began to boil. He clenched his fist and allowed the anger to fill him, the dark side growing stronger within the depths of his soul.

_She turned against me too, _he thought. _She is supposed to love me! No, she loved Anakin…he is gone. What was left of him died when she turned her back on him, just as the Jedi did. I am Vader – now and forever._

* * *

Darth Sidious stood on the landing platform while he waited for his new apprentice to arrive. It wasn't long before he spotted his ship descending from high above in the sky. He grinned at the memory of Vader's confirmation regarding the Jedi Temple. It had been destroyed. They had discussed it only an hour earlier and he knew that with the Jedi out of the way his goal would be that much easier to accomplish. He had chosen well when he decided to take Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice. 

He approached the ship after it landed and Darth Vader greeted his Master with a respectful bow of his head once he stepped out onto the platform.

"Welcome back, Lord Vader," Sidious was the first to speak. "I trust your trip was comfortable?"

"Yes, my Master." Vader replied.

Sidious studied the face of his young apprentice and smiled. Vader was fuming. _Good,_ he thought to himself. _His rage will only strengthen him. Yes, I chose well with this one…_

"Is something troubling you, Lord Vader?" Sidious asked.

"Padme left me," was Vader's blunt answer. "Obi-Wan turned her against me."

Sidious faked compassion as he shook his head in understanding. "The Jedi are not to be trusted. In time we will resolve these matters and the Jedi problem will be taken care of indefinitely."

Turning his attention to Vader's missing limb, Sidious used the Force to snatch the lightsaber from the belt of his apprentice. "I see Kenobi was victorious this time."

Vader glared at his Master. "He will not be so lucky the next time we meet."

"I would surely hope not," Sidious said as he handed the weapon back to its owner. "It is customary for a Sith Lord to construct his own lightsaber, but I felt it would be acceptable to make an exception just this once. I knew you would need it…you have been rather busy as of late. And after all, tradition isn't everything."

"Yes, Master."

"Come," Sidious ordered, turning to leave. "We have much to do and a short amount of time to do it in. We will need to replace your hand and get you back to your duties as soon as possible."

"Of course, Master," Vader replied. "Oh, and Master, one more thing…"

"Yes?"

Sidious turned back around to face Vader just as he plunged his crimson lightsaber into his chest. His eyes flew open in shock and his lips quivered, his mind failing to form any coherent thoughts as the life drained out of him. He attempted to speak, but to no avail.

"If I no longer need to save Padme, I no longer need your help."

Vader switched his lightsaber off and watched Darth Sidious drop to his knees before crumbling to the ground in a lifeless heap.

* * *


	7. Ch 6: Law Of The Empire

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CH. 6

"**LAW OF THE EMPIRE"**

* * *

Padme wept for what felt like hours. It was true…Anakin had changed. Now that her tears had finally stopped, she was lost. She felt a great void inside of her. He had been claimed by the dark side and she was helpless to do anything about it._ No,_ she told herself. _I can bring him back. I can show him what he's doing is wrong. He will see…_

Back in Coruscant she had actually been frightened of her husband. Never before had she been scared of him – she had no reason to be -- but when she saw the fury in his face and the yellow glow of his eyes that night, she was terrified. He no longer looked like her Ani.

She had isolated herself from everybody else since her return to the safe haven of the Jedi. A part of her blamed them for everything that had happened. _They were always bringing his spirits down,_ she thought. _He always felt suffocated by their rules and the way he was constantly lectured. Why couldn't they have just let him be? Why did he get treated differently from the others – because he was their so-called 'Chosen One'?_

Her heart ached even more as she continued to run the scenario over in her head. _No, I know it isn't their fault._ _Anakin was different…he started training much later than Jedi normally do. It only makes sense it would take him longer to achieve what those that had been training their entire lives had achieved, but he was always so impatient._

She knew he had always resented the Master's for their decisions regarding his position within the Order. He felt they were overlooking his potential and refused to give him a fair chance to prove himself. He often spoke of times when they had held him back, had dampened his ambition and left him feeling completely frustrated. He spent many hours locked away in his quarters when he couldn't get out of the Temple to visit her.

The Temple.

Padme's frown deepened at the thought of the inferno that had enveloped the old Jedi Temple and reduced it to a pile of smoldering rubble. What tore at her even more was the fact that she had learned Anakin was responsible for it. Obi-Wan told her the truth after they left Coruscant…Anakin meant to make the Jedi extinct. She denied it at first, but realization hit her hard when she had time to think everything over. The last time she saw him, the way Anakin spoke of the Jedi Order, it was as if he thought they were all evil.

She clung to the pillow on the bed the Jedi had accommodated her with and tears once again burned in her eyes…

* * *

"Too much hope you place in young Skywalker, perhaps, hmm?" 

Yoda sat across from the blue life form that sat directly in front of him with his legs crossed.

"He is only confused," it told him. "His emotions have gotten the best of him, but it isn't too late for him to return to the light. He is the 'Chosen One'."

"Much evil, I sense from him."

"He can still extinguish the rages that consume him, Master."

"Meditate on this, I will," Yoda replied.

The small Jedi glanced back over his shoulder when he heard soft footsteps approaching the door to his chambers.

"Obi-Wan is coming to seek your guidance, I am sure," the life form said, a warm smile covering his face. "I should be going. May the Force be with you, Master."

A moment later, the doors to the room slid open and Obi-Wan entered, finding Yoda sitting alone as he appeared to be lost in concentration.

"Come for the wisdom of this old Jedi, have you?"

Obi-Wan cracked a sheepish grin. "You know me too well, Master Yoda."

* * *

Darkness surrounded him. All he could see was the pitch black of nothingness. There were no walls, no ground, no sky…just a deep abyss. In the distance he could hear her voice. She was calling out to him, calling for help. 

"Anakin!"

His legs grew heavy as he continued to run…or float, he wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure if he was moving at all, but he knew he had to keep trying. When he opened his mouth to call out to her, no words came. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find his voice and was unable to speak.

"Anakin, please! Help me!"

He wanted nothing more than to scream her name. He needed to find her before it was too late. He had to save her.

Then there was a deafening sound as her cries of agony filled his ears. Finally, he managed to choke out what he had been trying to say for so long. "Padme!"

"Anakin! Anakin, please!"

"Padme, I'm coming! Where are you!"

He frantically searched the darkness, but her voice only seemed to be disappearing in the distance as he pressed on. Then there was one last cry of pain followed by a dead silence…

He quickly halted his pursuit and intently listened to his surroundings. There was nothing. Only an eerie calm that chilled him to his bones.

"Padme," he whispered.

**_Darth Vader_** bolted upright in his bed. His heavy panting was the only sound in the room as beads of sweat ran down his drenched body. _A nightmare,_ he thought.

Tossing the sheets that covered his tall frame aside, Vader swung his legs over the edge of his bed and wiped the sweat from his brow. Then he studied his new prosthetic hand as he flexed his finger. The events from the dream refused to leave his troubled mind. _Why am I thinking about her? She betrayed me -- she is dead to me, just like the Jedi…just like Obi-Wan. I don't care if she dies anymore!_

He hastily got to his feet and moved towards the fresher adjoined with his room.

_Why should these visions of her suffering mean anything to me now? Why should they bother me? I failed my mother by not saving her in time, but she loved me unconditionally…Padme doesn't. She was almost eager to abandon me as soon as the first chance arose. She never loved me! She used me – they all used me!_

The mirror in the fresher shattered as pure energy poured out of Vader.

_They will all pay,_ he told himself. _My new empire will take care of that…_

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked around at the survivors that hadn't been eradicated by Chancellor Palpatine's new law against the Jedi as he pulled the hood to his robes up over his auburn hair. During his discussion with Master Yoda they had brought up the subject of supplies. Their food had significantly diminished and they would soon be in need of more. With more and more Jedi's arriving every day, things to eat and drink were getting scarce. It was a blessing that so many more had lived through Order 66 then they had initially thought, but they would need supplies to live on and as the numbers grew, so did the consumption of food. 

Obi-Wan had volunteered to pick up what he could and bring it back to their refuge. It would not be wise for too many Jedi to go out since they were now viewed as despicable traitors to the Republic by the general public. He was sure there were bounties on the heads of the remaining Jedi due to Palpatine's law and they couldn't afford any more casualties. It seemed that he stood in the last sanctuary the galaxy held for his kind.

Making his way through the crowd, he spotted Senator Amidala approaching him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To gather supplies," he replied, surprised to detect no anger in her tone. "We are running low on food. All we have left are a few cases of rations."

The Senator's eyes were red – from sleep deprivation or crying, he couldn't tell. _Possibly both, _he thought.

"I'm going with you."

"Are you sure you shouldn't stay here and rest?" Obi-Wan hesitantly questioned. "We have all been neglecting our usual sleeping habits. Perhaps it would be best to take some time to recover from the strain you have been under."

Padme furrowed her eyebrow when she spoke. "And you haven't been stressed out yourself? There are a lot of mouths to feed here, Obi-Wan, you could use some help getting everything back."

He glanced around at the Jedi gathered around. She was right. He did only have two hands, after all. "Very well. You will need something to disguise your identity."

Padme pulled her own hood up and over her head, concealing her face. "Shall we?"

Twenty minutes later they walked down the streets towards the nearest market. Citizens flooded the city and traffic was busy high above them.

"With the way things are going on out here, you wouldn't even think the recent events have taken place," Padme commented, glancing around at their seemingly normal surroundings.

"Yes, well the Empire will soon suck the life out of this place if it remains in power."

They both walked in silence as they continued on their way. Just when they were almost to the market they were heading for, Obi-Wan stopped dead in his tracks. Padme curiously stopped beside him. "What is it?"

"It appears I am famous," he answered.

Padme followed his gaze until she spotted what he was referring to. On a banner that shown high above the city, a picture and a name ran across the glowing screen. She gasped when she saw it…

**WANTED: Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi**

* * *


	8. Ch 7: The Jedi Fugitive

_

* * *

Thanks again for all the comments. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CH. 7

"**THE JEDI FUGITIVE"**

* * *

"With the way things are going on out here, you wouldn't even think the recent events have taken place," Padme commented, glancing around at their seemingly normal surroundings.

It had been nearly twenty minutes since Padme Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi went into town to gather supplies for the Jedi.

"Yes, well the Empire will soon suck the life out of this place if it remains in power."

They both walked in silence as they continued on their way. Just when they were almost to the market they were heading for, Obi-Wan stopped dead in his tracks. Padme curiously stopped in tow beside him. "What is it?"

"It appears I am famous," he answered.

Padme followed his gaze until she spotted what he was referring to. On a banner that shown high above the city, a picture and a name ran across the glowing screen. She gasped when she saw it…

**WANTED: Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi **

"Maybe we should go," he added, turning around to start back in the direction they had come from. To his displeasure, he came face to face with two clone soldiers that were walking along the sidewalk. The two troopers glanced up at the banner before returning their attention to him. "Hello."

His lightsaber was drawn the moment their blasters were pulled from their holsters. With one swipe of his blue blade, the first soldiers weapon was sliced clean in half. With an upward thrust the soldier was cut down. The second met the same fait as Obi-Wan's next swipe decapitated him. The citizens in their vicinity fled the scene while he snatched one of the blasters from the ground and handed it to Padme.

"Take this," he ordered. "Stay close behind me."

Just then he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Quickly whipping around, he used his lightsaber to deflect the shots that were meant for him and the Senator, sending them back towards their attackers.

"Go!"

"I'm not leaving you alone," Padme retorted, opening fire on the dozen or so clone troopers that were now moving in on them.

"Just go, I'll be right behind you!" he exclaimed.

Padme reluctantly obliged and took off at a full sprint after shooting down one of the soldiers. Obi-Wan held them at bay while she retreated. She managed to get around the corner unscathed and took cover in a nearby alley, struggling to catch her breath and calm herself. Then she tightly gripped her blaster and prepared to peer around the corner, but Obi-Wan flew around it and almost collided with her before she got the chance.

"Come on, Senator."

"I think we are beyond formalities, Obi-Wan," Padme replied, rushing down the alley after him. "Where did they come from?"

"I am not entirely surprised to find troopers wandering the streets," Obi-Wan answered. "If the Empire has indeed taken over, there is nothing to stop them from doing whatever they please. I assume they are searching for what is left of – "

Obi-Wan and Padme immediately halted when a group of clone soldiers rounded the corner at the opposite end of the alley.

"Get down!"

Padme dove behind a dumpster while Obi-Wan's blade stopped the blaster fire concentrated at them.

"You get down too!" Padme shouted as she took several pot shots at the soldiers from behind the dumpster.

"Don't worry about me, Senator," Obi-Wan shouted back. "Stay here!"

"Where are you going!"

Obi-Wan was already charging down the alley towards the troopers by the time the question left her lips. She continued to shoot at the clones as he ran at them and flipped through the air.

Using the Force to push most of the soldiers to the ground while he still flew through the air, Obi-Wan effortlessly made short work of those that managed to stay standing with a series of precise maneuvers. His lightsaber swiftly cut through them as the others climbed back to their feet to join the battle.

"I don't think so," he calmly remarked, calling on the Force a second time to pull a ladder connected to the wall from its place beside him. Propelling it towards his adversaries, the steel object slammed into them and knocked them all unconscious on impact.

Looking back over his shoulder he called out to Padme. "Let's go!"

Padme hurriedly ran out from behind her hiding place to join him. His eyes widened in shock when he saw several troopers appear at the end of the alley behind her.

"Padme, watch out!"

He was too late. Just as Padme spun around to face the soldiers, blaster fire rang in the air and a shot connected with her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain as the blaster she held flew out of her grasp and she hit the ground with a loud thud.

Obi-Wan sprang into action and deflected the shots that followed, sending them back and taking the troopers out with their own blaster fire. He immediately deactivated his lightsaber and knelt down beside her.

"Padme, can you hear me?" he asked, inspecting her wound. Then something else caught his attention. The fabric covering her side was soaked in fresh blood – obviously due to a separate injury than the one her shoulder had sustained. "Hold on, Padme, I'm going to get you out of here…"

When more soldiers arrived in the alley, there were no traces of the man and woman they had been chasing.

"No sign of the fugitive, sir."

"Spread out and cover the grid," the commanding officer barked his orders. "Secure the perimeter – don't let them escape."

"Right away, sir."

* * *

Yoda was startled out of his meditation when he heard a commotion coming from outside his chambers. Grabbing his walking stick, he made his way through the doors and was met by a busy crowd of Jedi. He watched them for a moment before spotting Obi-Wan among them. It seemed it was he who had the full attention of the others. Then he saw her… 

Senator Amidala.

She lay unconscious on a medical bed that rested in the center of the room. The Healers gathered around her, tending to her injuries. Yoda couldn't tell how severe they were from his place in the room, but the concern on Obi-Wan's face gave away the fact that they weren't anything to be dismissed or taken lightly. When Obi-Wan saw his older Master he quickly pushed his way through the crowd to get to him.

"Master Yoda," he breathed heavily, lacking his usual formality as he spoke. "We were attacked by clone troopers. Senator Amidala was hit by blaster fire – I couldn't stop it in time."

"Blame yourself, you cannot," Yoda calmly replied. "Knew the risks, she did, before leaving."

"Yes, Master."

Yoda thoughtfully looked at Padme as the Healers continued to look her over. "How serious?"

"I don't know yet," Obi-Wan answered, following Yoda's gaze. "She has a wound to her shoulder and another to her abdomen. They haven't told me what her condition is."

"Patience, you must have."

"I know, Master, it's just…"

Yoda raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the younger Jedi. "Feel responsible, you still do?"

Obi-Wan bowed his head in shame. "I didn't check my surroundings properly before I summoned her out of her place of hiding. I made a rash decision and she has paid the price for my carelessness."

"Be everywhere at once, you cannot," Yoda said as he smacked Obi-Wan in the shin with his stick. "Choose our own destiny, we all do. No different, is it, for the good Senator."

Obi-Wan turned back to the Healers when one of them called out his name and he excused himself as he quickly returned to Padme's bedside. Yoda watched him for one last moment before returning to his chambers.

"How is he?"

The old Jedi Master turned when he heard the voice that came from the far corner of the room. He let out a heavy sigh as he took a seat, the blue figure sitting down as well.

"Much of you, there is, in your apprentice," Yoda replied.

The figure let out a soft chuckle. "I will choose to take that as a compliment, Master."

* * *


	9. Ch 8: Call Of The Dark Side

_

* * *

I'd just like to say thank you again for all the positive feedback I've received so far. Also, there was a question about the 'volunteers' in the story. I'm not sure what part you're referring to, I'll have to take a look back at it, but in the next few chapters you'll find out that the Jedi do still have some loyal allies left. This is the first half of a two-part story, so those of you reading it might have a few questions when it ends – which I would be glad to answer. Until then…hope you enjoy.__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CH. 8

"**CALL OF THE DARK SIDE"**

* * *

With one final swipe, Mace's lightsaber was knocked out of his grip and sent flying across the room. The blade of Anakin's lightsaber was at the Jedi Master's throat before he had time to react.

"You are making a grave mistake," Mace said with an extraordinary calmness to his voice. "You know this is wrong. You have the power to set things right, Anakin. The decision is yours."

"I'm done listening to your lies," Anakin spat in disgust.

"Who is really lying to you?" Mace asked. "Is it really the Jedi or is it someone else? Look around, Anakin…you are becoming a pawn in a Sith Lord's plot to take control of the Republic. You have been tricked into doing exactly what he wanted you to do!"

Anakin tightly closed his eyes as he fought with his own mind. "No! You are the one who is trying to trick me!"

"Search your feelings. You know that I speak the truth."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Believe what you wish, young Skywalker. Just remember what I said…the decision is yours."

"No!" Anakin roared, pulling his arms back to strike.

Mace took advantage of Anakin's susceptible position and called upon the Force to shove his would-be murderer away from him, but a moment too late…the glowing blade slashed him in the stomach a second time – deeper than the first – and blinding pain hit him as the wind was taken from his lungs. A moment later and the lethal blow would have no doubt been fatal.

Anakin flew back and hit the ground hard, instinctively rolling back to his feet and bracing himself for another attack, lightsaber still in hand. To his surprise, his former Master had fallen to a knee and was wheezing for breath while he held a hand to the newly inflicted wound.

Then he watched in stunned silence as Mace Windu screamed at the top of his lungs, his face contorted in pure anguish. He looked over at the cause of his distress -- Chancellor Palpatine. Bright lightning moved from the tips of the dark lord's fingers and ravaged the body of the helpless Jedi Master.

A mixture of hatred and joy was plastered on the face of Darth Sidious. His evil laughter echoed off the walls of the room as Mace Windu collapsed to the floor.

"Stop!" Anakin cried out, but didn't move from where he stood.

He desperately dropped to his knees while he watched his Master's body twist and convulse. His futile attempts to move away from the lightning failed and a moment later his struggle ceased – his body falling perfectly still. Anakin was in a daze while he continued to stare at the mentor he had learned from for most of his life…the mentor he knew was now dead…

**_Darth Vader_** remembered the last words of Mace Windu. _"The decision is yours."_

_It appears I have made my decision, Master…_ he thought bitterly.

He pulled his hood up over his head as his cloak flapped around him in the strong wind. Then he cast his eyes up at the electric sign that hung above the entrance of the small building he stood before. _This is the right place…I can feel them sitting inside._

The Empire had received an anonymous tip that led them to believe a Jedi had been hiding out in this place. He found it fit to investigate himself. Once he had finally arrived, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that there was in fact somebody strong in the Force at this specific location. Without pause, he pushed through the door and made his way into the diner.

The time has finally come. I will experience the satisfaction of killing a Jedi first hand! I have been waiting for this moment…

The diner was completely deserted -- with the exception of the employees behind the long counter that was lined with stools and stretched across the cramped space -- and one hooded figure that sat alone in a corner booth. Then it hit him through his connection with the Force.

Obi-Wan!

All of a sudden he felt his old Master's presence wash over him.

_Why couldn't I sense it was him before now?_ he asked himself. _I have always been able to feel his presence. Could he have somehow figured out a way to shield himself from me? Impossible. He is nowhere near that powerful…_

He watched the hooded man take a sip from a steaming mug before setting it back down on the table in front of him. Using the Force, Vader hurled the mug into the nearest wall with a casual wave of his hand, shattering it.

"I had a feeling you would come," Obi-Wan spoke first, seemingly unphased by the sudden disposal of his beverage. "Would you care to join me for a drink?"

Vader skeptically peered into Obi-Wan's hood from his place in the diner. "You know I don't like that tea you insist on choking down."

"Aah, yes, I nearly forgot."

The employees of the diner quickly retreated into the back when Vader ignited his crimson lightsaber. "This ends today, Kenobi."

"I didn't lure you here to fight you, Anakin."

"That is not my name," Vader corrected him. "Anakin is dead. You can call me Darth Vader now."

"Vader?" Obi-Wan questioned, pulling his hood down to reveal his face for the first time. "Somehow the name of a Sith Lord doesn't suit you."

"I would get used to it if I were you," Vader retorted, a menacing smirk on his face as he took a step closer to the booth Obi-Wan sat in. "That is, if I were to give you the time to get used to it…but I'm afraid I have grown tired of dealing with you and the rest of the Jedi. I will rest much easier after you are all gone."

Obi-Wan sighed and slid out of his booth, tossing a few credits onto the table. "Well then, Vader…I suppose this is the part where you try to kill me before I can explain why I wanted to see you."

"I don't care why you wanted to see me. Tell me where the Jedi are hiding."

"I came here to tell you about Padme," Obi-Wan continued, acting as if he never heard Vader's last statement. "If there is anything left of Anakin Skywalker in there, I am sure he would want to know that the Senator is dying."

"Padme?" Obi-Wan watched Vader's eyes widen, fear evident in them as his usual blue tint seemed to replace his burning yellow for a brief moment. Then the glow of the dark side returned and consumed them once more. "What have you done to her!"

"I have done nothing," Obi-Wan calmly replied. "She was gunned down by clone troopers. The very clone troopers you now command."

"Shut-up!" Vader scowled at his formed Master. "You are only trying to manipulate me again, but I won't fall for it this time!"

A sorrowful smile appeared on Obi-Wan's face as he pressed on. "She regained consciousness several times since it happened. Each time she was asking for you…she wants you by her side, Anakin."

"Where?" Vader growled. "Where is she?"

"She wants Anakin, not Vader," Obi-Wan retorted.

"First you turn her against me and now you hide her from me!"

"You turned her against you on your own, my padawan."

Vader glared at the Jedi with even more hatred than before at the use of his old title. "Why should I even care what happens to her? You are all traitors!"

"She loves you," Obi-Wan said as he took a step forward. "As do I. We all want you back."

"Tell me where she is, Obi-Wan Kenobi, if you wish to live…"

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes to the floor with an expression of defeat spreading across his features. _I have failed,_ he told himself. _This isn't going to work. I was a fool to think it would._

"I will take only Anakin to see his wife."

A long moment of silence ensued before Vader reluctantly deactivated his lightsaber. "Very well."

Obi-Wan watched in utter disbelief as the dark lord turned to leave. Using the Force to push the door open ahead of him, he stormed out of the diner and back out to the streets of Coruscant.

In a matter of seconds the small diner was filled with armed clone soldiers. Obi-Wan let a labored breath escape his lips while raising his hands above his head in surrender. _It wouldn't do to let innocent patrons get hurt on my account,_ he thought. _I put enough at risk the last time I encountered these wretched troopers._

* * *

He had been in his holding cell for hours now as Darth Vader's prisoner – a prisoner of the new Empire. He leaned the back of his head against the metallic wall behind him and allowed the Force to calm and soothe him. After numerous attempts to clear his mind, which were all unsuccessful and resulted only in tiring him further, Obi-Wan finally gave up. He was too exhausted. The last few days of fighting and getting no sleep were clearly beginning to take their toll on his mental and physical state. 

His plan didn't work.

_Good going, Obi-Wan, just hand yourself over to a Sith Lord…brilliant move,_ he thought sarcastically. _How could I think I could change him? Anakin is truly gone. There is no use in trying to save someone who isn't there. His body is only a shell that contains something much darker than the young slave we found on Tatooine. Ironic that he left one slavery to fall prey to another…he is now a slave to the dark side._

Obi-Wan was in the process of shifting his position on the hard floor to get more comfortable when he heard a voice speak beside him. "Obi-Wan…"

He quickly turned to see who the voice belonged to and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of a man he had not seen since he was still a Jedi in training. _But how can this be?_

"Qui-Gon!"

The blue life form that sat within arms reach of him warmly smiled. "Hello, Obi-Wan. It has been a long time."

"How is this possible!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. _Perhaps I have lost my mind,_ he told himself. _I am delirious!_ He had seen it with his own two eyes. Master Qui-Gon Jinn had been murdered by the evil Sith known as Darth Maul many years ago."You are dead, Master! I saw it myself!"

"Have you forgotten one of the first lessons of the Jedi, Obi-Wan?" the glowing form of his old Master questioned, raising an eyebrow at his apprentice. "There is no death, there is only the Force. I have passed over, yes…but in doing so I have become one with the Force."

Obi-Wan was stunned. Once again, after all this time, he was getting advice from a man he had thought long gone. The man that was like a father to him when he was a mere padawan. "I have never heard of anything like this! Why have you not contacted me until now?"

"I was waiting for the right time," Qui-Gon answered. "I have visited Master Yoda on many occasions -- quite frequently actually."

"Master Yoda?"

Qui-Gon lightly chuckled as he continued to explain. "Yes, we have debated the fate of the 'Chosen One' more times than I can count."

"Then you must know, Master, that Anakin has succumbed to the temptation of the dark side."

"No, Obi-Wan…he has not fallen so completely yet. There is still hope."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, staring into the blue glow of his Master's eyes. "He has destroyed the Temple! He has killed Jedi!"

"That is where you are wrong, my apprentice," Qui-Gon replied. "The Temple was only cement and stone, it can be rebuilt. As for the Jedi, he has yet to have taken the life of any being other than those Darth Sidious ordered him to eliminate – beings that the Order itself had been seeking out."

"What about Master Windu?"

Qui-Gon's face slightly saddened at the mention of his name. "Anakin did have a hand in that, but Master Windu was killed by the Chancellor."

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Obi-Wan struggled to take in everything he was hearing. _Is there really hope? How can there be after all the evil he has done? He has tried to kill me more than once. Just because I got away, that doesn't mean he wouldn't have gone through with it if he got the chance._

"Master Qui-Gon, there is something I must ask you…"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

The hiss of doors opening grabbed his attention before he could ask his question. Darth Vader confidently strode into the cell while a clone soldier stood at either side of the doors and waited outside. Obi-Wan turned back to where Master Qui-Gon had been sitting, but to his dismay he was no longer there.

"I am going to ask you one more time, Kenobi," Vader said in a calm tone. "Where are Padme and the rest of the Jedi?"

Obi-Wan slowly climbed to his feet and brushed off the sleeves of his tunic, taking his time before responding to the Sith Lord. "They are somewhere safe."

Vader glared at the Jedi for a long moment before reaching into his cloak and pulling out a lightsaber.

"Have it your way," he replied, tossing it to the ground.

Obi-Wan watched as the weapon rolled to his feet…

* * *


	10. Ch 9: Attack Of The Clones

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CH. 9

"**ATTACK OF THE CLONES"**

* * *

He watched the weapon clatter to the ground and roll to his feet, stopping just as it reached the toe of his boot. It was the lightsaber he had been given after his own had been lost during his first duel with Vader.

"Pick it up," Darth Vader demanded, pulling his own lightsaber from his cloak and activating it. "This is the end of your journey, Obi-Wan."

_Aah, yes, my replacement,_ Obi-Wan mused as he casually reached down to retrieve the device. _After all the times I have gotten after Anakin about losing his lightsaber and I have gone through two in two days myself…_

"You have interfered with my life for the last time."

"I won't fight you again," Obi-Wan replied as he calmly cast the weapon aside. "If you wish to kill me, you will have to kill an unarmed man."

Vader glared at his old Master and took a menacing step forward. "Don't think I won't."

"Do what you must, Anakin…"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and allowed the Force to surround and soothe him. _I sure do hope Qui-Gon is right, _he thought to himself._ If not, I may have just committed suicide…_

He heard Vader's lightsaber switch off and for a brief second he felt relieved…for a very brief second. His eyes flew open a moment later when he felt a great pressure tighten around his throat. Vader's own yellow eyes peered straight across the cell at him – his arm extended in front of him – and the pressure intensified as he slowly and maliciously balled his hand into a fist. Then, opening his palm towards Obi-Wan, he sent him violently crashing into the wall directly behind him.

The wind was knocked out of the Jedi Knight as he collided with the wall and dropped to the ground. Gasping for air, he heard footsteps approaching him until he saw a set of black boots stop just in front of where he lay. Allowing himself no time to catch his breath, Obi-Wan did his best to gather his bearings and climbed back to his feet. However, he didn't get far before he felt pressure around his throat again, this time by Vader's actual hand. His fingers were securely wrapped around his throat – once again cutting off his air supply.

"I am losing my patience," Vader sneered, keeping a tight grip on his former Master's neck and lifting his feet from the ground. "Where are they? Tell me now!"

After getting no response from the man he dangled a foot from the cell floor, Vader tossed him back to the ground and turned to leave. On his way out, he called Obi-Wan's lightsaber to his hand using the Force and left without another word.

_I have to get out of here,_ Obi-Wan told himself.

* * *

The first thing Padme Amidala felt was a throbbing pain in her head. As she slowly opened her eyes, she held a hand up in front of her face to block out the offensive light that filled the room. She blinked several times to allow her eyes to adjust before lowering it. Glancing around the cramped area, she realized she was in the room the Jedi had given her to stay in during her time with them. 

She glanced over when she heard a voice speak up.

"Good, it does my heart, to see you awake again, Senator."

"Master Yoda?" she asked as she saw the small Jedi Master sitting beside her bed in a chair that must have been modified just for him. He thoughtfully watched her from where he sat. "What happened? Is Obi-Wan alright?"

A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he answered. "Well, Obi-Wan is."

"What's going on?" Padme moved to sit up in her bed, but immediately stopped when she felt a stabbing sensation in her side. Resting her head back against her pillow, she let out a groan of pain.

"Still, you must stay," Yoda commented.

"Where is he? All I remember…" Padme trailed off as the room began to spin. "Anakin?"

Yoda let out a heavy sigh as the former Queen of Naboo slipped back into unconsciousness. She had not remained awake for longer than a few seconds at a time since her return to their sanctuary and the Healer's were growing increasingly concerned over her current state.

"I can see her condition has not improved much," the blue persona of Qui-Gon Jinn said from the other side of Padme's bed.

Yoda sadly shook his head.

"There is no need to worry," Qui-Gon reassured his old Master. "Everything will soon be set right…trust me."

* * *

Darth Vader furiously stormed down the narrow hallway towards Obi-Wan's holding cell. Hatred and rage surged through him as he drew closer. _He has done it again,_ he thought. _He disrupts my life every chance he gets. I never should have spared him – I don't need his help to find Padme._

It had been hours since he had left the treacherous Jedi alone and minutes since he had received word of his escape. _Who is responsible for letting him get away?_

When he rounded the corner, he saw a group of clone soldiers standing outside the opened doors to the now vacant cell while several others were scattered around the floor. Kenobi had obviously taken quite a few of them out during his untimely departure.

"What happened?" Vader angrily questioned. "Where is he?"

The commanding officer quickly straightened his posture and stood at attention upon the Sith Lord's arrival. "The prisoner caught us by surprise during food delivery. He took us off guard and managed to evade our attempts to contain him, sir."

"Who authorized food delivery?" Vader growled, glancing into the empty room before returning his attention to the officer.

"It is standard procedure to – "

With an enraged flick of his wrist, Vader snapped the troopers neck, not giving him the chance to finish his explanation. Then he turned to the remaining soldiers and shouted his orders in disgust. "Find him! Obi-Wan Kenobi is not to leave here alive!"

"Yes, sir."

The soldiers responded in unison before rushing down the hall to carry out the Emperor's command.

_You have been a thorn in my side for long enough…I will find you. There is no running this time. _

* * *

Obi-Wan quickly ducked into a dark alley when he spotted clone soldiers searching the busy streets of Coruscant and hurriedly made his way through the area towards the safe haven of the Jedi. He was careful to make sure he wasn't being followed as he cautiously continued to move in and out of the shadows – using the darkness to hide himself from his pursuers. It was a miracle he had managed to escape the clutches of the Empire alive and he knew that if he were to be captured again it would no doubt mean his end. Vader would make sure of that… _I am sure he is not in the best of moods right now, _he thought. 

In a matter of minutes he had reached the undisclosed location of the refuge and was met by dozens of Jedi. He was instantly barraged with questions.

"Where is Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked, raising his hands in a gesture to silence the crowd surrounding him. "I have pressing matters to discuss with him."

"Welcome back, Master Obi-Wan," all heads turned to Yoda as he emerged from his chambers. "What news, have you?"

Before Obi-Wan could answer, there was a loud rumble and the floor shook beneath their feet. His eyes widened and immediately darted towards the door. "They couldn't have…"

"What is happening?" one of the Jedi Knight's asked with an alert expression on his face.

"What have I done?" Obi-Wan spoke more to himself than to anyone else around him. Then he turned his gaze back to Yoda. "I led them right to you, Master! I thought I was careful, I…"

A large explosion suddenly erupted and tore a massive hole in the nearby wall, clone soldiers swarming through it to attack. Blue and green blades sprang to life while blaster fire filled the room. Obi-Wan narrowly avoided getting hit by a shot as he dove through the air – catching the lightsaber another Jedi had tossed him and igniting it the moment it reached his awaiting hand.

He swiftly sliced through several troopers as he rolled to his feet. "There are too many of them!"

"Destroy them all!"

Obi-Wan spun around when he heard a familiar voice shout out behind him.

A lone figure stepped into the room and activated his crimson blade…Anakin.

* * *


	11. Ch 10: Bringer Of The Light

_

* * *

There were a few questions asked about this story so I'll clear them up before I go on. The first question was regarding the Emperor's murder. My reasoning was that he felt he had Vader under his thumb and didn't see him as a threat because of this, so Vader caught him off guard with the attack. As far as Yoda and the Emperor's battle, in this story line it never occurred. Also, I was asked what happened to Gen. Grievous if Obi-Wan never went after him. This is only the first half of the story and the second part will deal a lot with him. PS. I know there are spelling and punctuation errors in some places. Normally I go through the process of writing a story and then go back and fix the mistakes once I've finished. Anyway, thanks for the feedback and I hope you like these last chapters...__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CH. 10

"**BRINGER OF THE LIGHT"**

* * *

Having noticed Obi-Wan was without his lightsaber, a nearby Jedi threw a spare to the Knight as he dove through the air.

"There are too many of them!" Obi-Wan Kenobi exclaimed, rolling to his feet and expertly cutting several clone soldiers down with his newly acquired weapon.

"Destroy them all!"

Obi-Wan spun around when he heard a familiar voice shout out behind him.

Anakin.

The Sith Lord ignited his crimson blade and stormed into the room, glaring at the Jedi warriors that fought in all directions. His searching eyes stopped when they found one in particular…his former Master. Ignoring the battle taking place around him, Vader started towards Obi-Wan and tightened his grip on his lightsaber, holding it securely in both hands as he approached.

Obi-Wan stood his ground and prepared for the assault that was sure to come, but was distracted when a barrage of heavy blaster fire flew in his direction.

"Hold your fire!" Vader called out to the attacking troopers. "Leave this one to me..."

_This is all my doing, _Obi-Wan told himself._ I led Anakin here -- it is my fault. I must stop him before anyone else is harmed._

"Anakin, call them off," Obi-Wan pleaded.

Darth Vader's only response was a Force push that sent Obi-Wan sailing through the air and crashing to the floor. As he took another step forward, Vader's path was suddenly blocked by a figure that drew its own lightsaber and stood in a defensive position.

"Master Yoda," Vader greeted the small Jedi with a menacing grin. "Even you can't stop me now."

Yoda furrowed a brow and braced himself for any move the Sith might make against him. "Much hatred I sense in you, young Skywalker. Fallen deep into the dark side, you have."

"Fallen?" Vader mocked, preparing to strike. "The dark side has given me strength and power beyond your wildest dreams!"

Master and padawan were soon enthralled in a heated duel. Yoda quickly flipped through the air and blocked Vader's onslaught of blows – easily countering his advances. Vader let out a frustrated growl while his old Master continued to deflect the furious swipes of his blade, leaping from side to side, making it impossible for the dark lord to gain any leverage against his opponent.

Lightsabers clashed and they locked eyes…

"Give it up, Jedi," Vader spat.

"Clouded, your mind has become," Yoda replied, overpowering the Emperor and pushing him back. "Prevail, the dark side never will."

Vader almost stumbled to the ground due to the sudden shove, but miraculously managed to stay standing and quickly regained his footing – glaring at his adversary and preparing to resume the fight. Once again moving into a threatening stance, he charged towards the Jedi Master to attack a second time. His attempt fell short as the foundation gave out beneath them and the floor collapsed, catching them both off guard.

Yoda fell to the floor below while Vader's reflexes saved him from the drop, his artificial arm grasping onto the edge of the thick cement that still remained intact. Using all the strength he possessed to pull himself back up to solid ground, he glanced down at the pile of rubble that now rested the next story down – Yoda and his Sith lightsaber nowhere in sight.

_He was crushed by the rubble,_ Vader thought. _It almost seems a waste to lose somebody as powerful as him…_

More explosions shook the room and more of the floor dropped – clone soldiers and Jedi alike falling to the lower levels of the building. Obi-Wan watched in horror as Yoda was covered by even more debris.

"Don't feel too bad, Kenobi," Vader said as he climbed back to his feet. "You will soon be there to join your Master."

"How could you, Anakin?"

"Save the lectures, Obi-Wan…I am done talking."

Obi-Wan felt a great surge of anger towards his former padawan, but immediately pushed it away and allowed the Force to wash over him. A moment later he was calm and silently regarded the man that was once Anakin Skywalker before speaking.

"You are overlooking one thing, my very young apprentice," Obi-Wan remarked as he held his lightsaber up in front of him to display its glowing blade. "You seem to have misplaced your lightsaber again."

The yellow in Vader's eyes seemed to intensify at his words. "I don't need anything other than the Force to rid myself of you!"

Obi-Wan was almost too late to stop the lightning that flew from Vader's hand.

_This is new,_ he thought to himself.

He took a step back as the power of the dark side poured out of the tips of the Sith Lord's fingers and clashed with his lightsaber. The force of it was almost too much -- almost unbearable -- but Obi-Wan stood firm and refused to give into it, resisting it with every ounce of his physical and mental energy.

Every second that passed, he felt as if he grew weaker and the power of the lightning grew stronger. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep this up.

"Anakin!"

Vader's attention shifted when he heard her shout. _It's her! Where is she? _he asked himself, scanning the area around him while keeping his use of the Force concentrated on Obi-Wan. _I can hear her calling…_

Then he saw her.

Padme stood in the doorway at the far corner of the room -- using the wall beside her for support while she stood amidst the chaos. She gingerly held her side and stared at him with a mixture of recognition and shock on her face.

_She is worried about me. _

_No, she is repulsed by me! Even in the distance I can see the accusation on her face!_

_It isn't true…she loves me._

_She loved Anakin Skywalker…I am Vader! He was weak – I am not!_

_I have to talk to her…_

_She betrayed me! She turned her back on me in my time of need! She deserves to die like the rest of them…_

_I could never do anything to hurt her. She is my life…_

_No…she stole my life from me. She used me to benefit herself!_

The doubt in Vader's expression only lasted a brief moment before it was replaced by a look of pure hatred. Turning his attention back to Obi-Wan, he gritted his teeth and called upon the Force even more. He could feel his former Master's resolve dwindling and knew it was only a matter of time…he couldn't hold off the power of the dark side forever. Obi-Wan Kenobi would die.

_Senator Amidala will be next, _he assured himself.

Vader's momentary distraction gave Obi-Wan the opportunity he needed and – using his lightsaber – he deflected the lightning and sent it streaming into a nearby clone trooper, instantly taking him out of the battle. Vader was clearly stunned as he watched the lifeless body of the soldier fall through one of the many gaping holes in the floor.

"You must be mindful of your thoughts," Obi-Wan panted from exertion. "You are vulnerable when you allow your mind to wander."

"I have no more lessons to learn from you."

Obi-Wan glanced over and immediately deactivated his lightsaber. "Padme!"

Vader returned his attention to Padme just in time to catch a glimpse of her collapsing. He was left speechless as Obi-Wan raced across the room to where she lay unconscious and knelt down beside her.

_She is dying,_ Obi-Wan thought as he checked her pulse. _I can feel her slipping. She –_

His thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly thrown aside. Pain ran up his shoulder as it slammed into the ground, an indignant grunt escaping his lips on impact. When he rolled over he found Vader kneeling down beside Padme…only now he appeared to look more like the Anakin he had not seen in so long.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, the rages of Vader once again consuming him as he grew frantic. "Save her now!"

"I have already told you, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied with sincere sorrow in his voice. "We have done all we can for her. It is too late."

"No!" Vader roared, scooping Padme up in his arms and holding her as close to him as he possibly could. He desperately clung to her while tears of despair began to burn in his eyes and roll down his dust covered cheeks.

"Stop! Stop this fighting!"

Startled Jedi and clone troopers turned at the sound of Vader's thunderous command.

"Stop fighting!"

Obi-Wan curiously watched as the surrounding soldiers obeyed his orders without question or hesitation and lowered their weapons. The Jedi remained in defensive positions and cautiously watched the troopers, but made no further moves to engage them in combat.

Rising from his place on the ground, Darth Vader cradled the limp body of his wife in his arms and spared his old Master one last glance before turning to leave.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called out after him.

His words were lost as Vader paid him no attention and led his clone troopers out of the refuge of the Order -- the Jedi skeptically keeping a close eye on their retreating forms until they had all gone.

"Help us!"

Obi-Wan started at the sudden interruption of his thoughts and glanced down at the ground below him. The level he stood on had almost completely caved in, blown to pieces by the many explosives that had detonated during their heated skirmish. He rushed to the edge of what was left of the floor and peered down at the Jedi who feverishly moved to uncover a large pile of debris that had fallen -- some using the Force while others used their bare hands to pull at the chunks of cement.

"Master Yoda!" he exclaimed as the older Jedi emerged from the wreckage.

Without a second thought, Obi-Wan dropped down to assist in his Master's rescue and called upon the Force to carry the last of the rubble away.

Surprisingly, Yoda did not appear to be harmed. While most would have surely been crippled by such a fall, the Jedi Master merely brushed his dirtied tunic off and called his walking stick back to his hand from the upper floor.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said with an exasperated sigh. "Thank the Force you are alright."

"Fortunate, I am," Yoda replied. "Strong, young Skywalker has become…"

* * *

Hushed whispers passed through the Senate as they awaited the arrival of Darth Vader. They had all been called to an emergency meeting that the Emperor had requested they all attend – none of them foolish enough to deny him their presence for fear of what retribution they would most likely pay if they failed to show up. Bail Organa quietly sat in his seat, listening to the various arguments and debates taking place around him. He was hoping Senator Amidala would be among the numerous politicians that had been asked to gather together, but so far he had not spotted her in the crowd. 

He was worried the former Queen of Naboo had endured the same fate as the hidden remains of the Jedi Order.

His stomach turned at the thought.

Their refuge had been discovered – the very place he himself had arranged for them to stay – and he doubted even a group of Jedi could defend themselves against an entire army of clone soldiers. He could only assume Vader had called them all here to gloat over his victory…his 'triumph' over the enemies of the Republic.

He was disgusted by the prospect of it. The Empire claimed the Jedi were an evil that would be vanquished, but Senator Organa knew better…he knew of Chancellor Palpatine's betrayal and his eventual liquidation of democracy. As for Lord Vader's new position -- he had a feeling the galaxy would suffer even more under his reign than if the late Chancellor were still in power. From his point of view, they were all doomed.

Suddenly, everything went eerily silent as Darth Vader's dark figure approached his podium to address the many nervous faces. His black cloak was worn and tattered as if he had just seen battle, his hair plastered to his forehead due to recently dried sweat. It was obvious to Organa that he had overseen the attack on the Jedi personally.

Clasping his hands behind his back, Vader glanced around at the occupants of the massive room. "I have called you all here tonight to discuss the future of my Empire…"

* * *


	12. Ch 11: Recovery

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CH. 11

"**RECOVERY"**

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi intently studied the sleeping form of Padme Amidala.

_How can this be? She was dying…I could feel her slipping away, _he thought to himself. _How could she have made such a miraculous recovery? She was so far gone – there was no hope…_

At a loss for words, the Jedi Knight turned to his two companions. Senator Bail Organa and Master Yoda stood beside him – both of them thoughtfully watching Padme as well. Medical droids hovered over her and ran tests while they stood and waited.

"Master Yoda, I don't understand," Obi-Wan pondered aloud. "I could feel her passing on before Anakin took her. How could she have possibly survived when she was already so far gone?"

"The will of the Force, it was," Yoda answered.

"Indeed it was," Bail agreed, resting his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Life works in mysterious ways, Master Kenobi."

Patting the Jedi Knight on the shoulder, Senator Organa turned to leave. "Today is a day to be remembered. Today, peace has been restored to the galaxy. However, I must see to it that the Empire is completely dissolved before I will be able to rest easy, so if you'll excuse me, gentlemen…I have a lot to do."

Obi-Wan and Yoda said their farewells to the Senator as he left them alone in the room.

"I would very much like to hear what Padme has to say about all this once she wakes up," Obi-Wan commented.

Yoda closed his eyes while he lost himself deep in thought. "Many questions, have you?"

"Of course I do, Master, don't you?" Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing makes sense. Anakin relinquished his place as Emperor and returned total control to the Republic after all he has done…I don't understand it."

"What's not to understand, my young apprentice?"

Obi-Wan immediately looked over when he heard the voice of his old Master speak up beside him. Qui-Gon Jinn smiled warmly at his former padawan. "He is the 'Chosen One'. He ended the legacy of the Sith – just as the prophecy said he would."

"But he is a part of the dark side now," Obi-Wan replied, sadness evident in his features.

"He can still be saved, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said as he turned his attention to Padme. "Today is proof of that. Things are not always as black and white as they seem…there are always shades of gray."

* * *

**_TO BE _**

**_ CONCLUDED..._**

* * *


	13. Author's Note

_

* * *

_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_

* * *

_

_Thank you to everyone who read and commented on this story. I know a lot of things were left up in the air at the end of it, but the second half is coming very soon._

_I'll get the second part up in the next couple of days. It will hopefully answer all the questions left from this one, but if you have any in particular that you would like me to cover just let me know and I'll make sure to clear them up. Until then...enjoy and I hope you like the story enough to read the rest._

_Coming soon..._

**Part II: _"Golden Slumbers"_**

* * *


End file.
